vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Trina Riffin
Summary Katrina "Trina" Riffin is the 16-year-old older sister of Corey, and serves as the main antagonist of the show. She is obsessed with destroying Grojband and hates it with a burning passion. She appears to have severe anger-management issues, which Grojband uses to write good lyrics for the song they perform at the end of the vast majority of the episodes. They enrage her big time and she writes about it in her diary. They then steal her diary from her and put her words into lyrics. According to Todd Kauffman, creator of Grojband, prior to the events of Grojband, Trina along with her brother Corey were born. Their biological parents were Gods of Rocklympus: a pantheon of deities centered around music. They were given to their adoptive father, Mr. Riffin, to hide them from the twin evil entities: the Blue and Pink Stars of Rocklympus. Trina had acquired the Pink Star Rocklympus: the pink counterpart of the Blue Star of Rocklympus from the episode "Six Strings of Evil." Despite the Pink Star being identical to the Blue Star, Trina proved to be capable of holding the Pink Star within her body. Essentially, the Trina Riffin on Grojband is a combination of Katrina herself and the Pink Star of Rocklympus. Power and Stats Tier: Upper 9-B/Lower 9-A, 8-C when entering Diary Mode (launched herself out of the grip of a superhuman old lady who can destroy an entire pirate ship in one blow; destroyed roofs and plowed through a school's structure) | At least 7A (feats)/At least 6B (lore; Blue Star of Rocklympus had caused the Chicxulub impact in bassoon form) Name: Trina Riffin Origin: Grojband Gender: Female Age: 16 prior to "Ahead of Our Own Tone"/ 17 post-"Ahead of Our Own Tone Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Durability and Transformation, possibly Telekinesis can breathe in space in one episode, mind control resistance | Usually uses Weather Manipulation or Pyromancy, but has also utilized Water Manipulation (including mud and slime) and Matter Manipulation (has created a thunderstorm... On a meteorite with no atmosphere), can instantly change the emotions of others, and has the potential to use Reality Warping (Mina used Trina's Diary Mode to create a portal to Kin and Kon's imaginations). Attack Potency: Wall level (Smashed through her bedroom wall; effortlessly tore through guitar strings with a tensile strength of 1-4 GPa with the single swipe of her right arm. Grojband couldn't break said guitar strings with all of their might.) Speed: Unknown (Combat speed is seemingly better than travel speed) | Supersonic to Hypersonic Attack Speed (destroyed two mountains from beneath their surface) Lifting Strength: Possibly Superhuman (Thrown Grojband all at once with a single arm in "The Bandidate"), orders of magnitude higher when entering Diary Mode (pushed out part of a school's roof with no effort) | Unknown, but definitely stronger than her Base Form. Striking Strength: Wall or Room Class (sliced through gigapascal-tier guitar strings; destroyed the back stage of a pageant show with a single swing of a rod without any physical contact) | Mountain Class (destroyed two mountains from beneath their) Durability: Wall or Room level (Survived a monster truck crash at drag race speeds) | Unknown (not even giants wanted to touch Trina in this state) Stamina: Above average Range: Normal melee range (normal basis); Late single digits-early 10s in meters (air blast from rod swing), tens of meters when entering Diary Mode | Kilometers (mountain destruction feat; distance) Standard Equipment: None | Her diary and pen Intelligence: Above average (has made it to the finals of a math competition worth six years of math class.) | Lost all sense of humanity. Weaknesses: Debatably Nick Mallory. Ill-bent on her goals, even if it means killing others to get her way. | Unaware of her surroundings. Key: Base Form | Diary Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References # https://twitter.com/kauf13/status/941730156661547008 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7